The Life of Two Lives
by Storm-Girl-Hates-Hugs
Summary: Do you believe in the Greek Gods? I do. My dad is one so, why shouldn't I? My name is Clary Fray, originally a shadowhunter, now a half-blood too. Life was never easy before the shadowhunting stuff. The gods just made my confusing life way more confusing than it should be.
1. Chapter 1

**I was having writer's block while writing the next chapter on my other story and I thought of this. I also finished City of Heavenly Fire and one thing: I can't believe it's over. All the Mortal Instruments goes to Cassandra Clare and The Percy Jackson stuff goes to Rick Riordan. On with the story!**

Clary's POV

Those A**holes. That stupid B*****d. How dare they. They just go ahead and leave me here. I'm stuck in this hell hole while they get to run off and save the world -sort of! Normal words cannot explain how angry I am besides HULK SMASH! I yelled in anger and walked into an alleyway. You see, I have a brother named Jace. He was adopted by a family who's last name is Lightwood. They have three children named: Alexander (Alec) Gideon, Isabelle(Izzy)Sophia*, and Max. Alec is 18, Izzy is 16, same age as I am, and Max is 9. Jace is 17. We are know as Nephilim or shadowhunters.

Currently, I was standing in the middle of an alleyway nearby the Institute. They decided to go to Alicante, Idris (home of the shadowhunters) and leave me in New York. I freaking PORTALED there only for Jace, to tell me I was useless after I walked in on him and a girl named Aline making out heatedly on a sofa. Did I mention that he is also the love of my life? Well, he is. He went there with his siblings to go take the Mortal Cup from my stupid, evil, father, Valentine. Anyway, I walked deeper into the alleyway when a voice called out,"I can smell you. Come out demigod, come out, come out, wherever you are." I was momentarily confused. Weren't demigods part of Greek Mythology?

"There you are!" An ugly woman with hair more fiery than mine yelled when she saw me. Shit, this was not a good day. I asked,"Who are you?" She responded,"Your aura is so strong, yes a child of a major god. The sizzling taste of half-blood on my tongue, to taste their blood. Probably a child of the _Elder __Gods_." I looked at crazy demon lady and said,"You got the wrong guy..er.. girl. I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about. I'll give you a good friend's address." I quickly wrote down:

Agramon, Greater Demon

Company: Fear and Scaring People to Death

Address:Pits of Hell

Number: Hire a Warlock, Make a Pentagram, Summon Using Enchantments

I threw the paper at the demon lady and took out a pocketknife. I flung that at her and it lodged in her head. She did not seem harmed and attacked me before I had the chance to run or jump. The creature slashed me in the arm and I shouted in pain. I looked at the cut. It was deep and gushing out blood. I took a seraph blade out of the bag I was holding."Sanvi," I whispered. The blade grew longer. I swung around and slashed the head off the monster. I should have thought faster. The last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes and a voice calling out,"Are you okay?" before everything faded to black.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was walking to the subway after visiting my mom. She had given me a bag of blue cookies and I was currently munching on them. Yummy! Anyways, I kept on walking because I was so excited to see my Best Friend/Girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, right away. I bumped into a girl with fiery red hair and eyes exactly like mine, fuming about some A-holes. She then said something about someone who I believe was named Jake or Jack. She pushed right past me, yelling in frustration, and I backed away slowly, before thinking, "Seaweed Brain as always, Why in the world would a short, redhead with strange symbols inked onto her skin walk into an extremely dark alleyway early in the morning?!" I followed her and watched as an empusa called out to her and I heard the red head say, "You got the wrong guy..er.. girl. I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about. I'll give you a good friend's address." She jotted something down on a piece of paper and threw it at the empusa. Then, she dug a pocketknife out of her messenger bag, flicked the knife part open and flung it with very good aim.

The empusa just glared at her and attacked before Red could do anything. It hit her in the arm and she looked at the cut on her arm, whilst shouting in pain. "Sanvi," She muttered. A tube she had somehow pulled out glowed and burst into a blade as long as my arm. She swung and slashed the head off the monster, but it didn't work. The head popped right back on. Ew. Red collapsed and I sprinted over, while clicking Riptide pen form to turn it into Riptide sword form, and cut the monster's head off for good. I frantically asked,"Are you OK?" but the girl's eyes just rolled back and her eyelids dropped and I knew she was out cold.

* * *

I walked onto the curb, making sure the mist concealed me. I yelled, "_Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês__," _and threw a golden drachma into the street while taking Red with me. The Gray Sisters' taxi came and I hopped in. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood Quickly, and I looked on the inside of the flap of her bag. It read Clary Fray. I looked at her and I remembered why she was here, so I paid the Gray sisters and extra drachma and dragged her past the border. So she was a demigod. I looked at her tiny body and dragged her past the border where I knew was the infirmary.

At the front was Will Solace, son of Apollo. He looked at Clary and asked, "Rachel?" I shook my head and answered,"Her name's Clary. Found her in a dark alley with a long blade, fighting off a stinky empusa. Collapsed from heavy blood loss from these cuts." I pointed to each one. Will nodded and said, "On it." I collapsed on the chair nearby Clary's cot, rethinking the morning. A girl who looked about 16 years old. She was beautiful, but I wasn't into her. I protected her because I felt like I had to, the way a brother would protect a sister. When she woke up, questions were going to be asked and answers were going to be found.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review, Follow and Favorite! By the way, do any of you know how old Percy Is? Also, in case any of you noticed the star by Isabelle Sophia, it's because that's my name too. Isabelle Sophia. Haha. Guess who Clary's godly parent is? If you get it right, you will get virtual  
****cookies!****  
**


	2. Getting Claimed

**Hello readers! I will be trying to update this story as frequently as possible. If you enjoy this, please don't hesitate to review, follow and/or favorite! All of the material I am using from PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan and all of the Mortal instruments material I am using belongs to Cassandra Clare. And now, on with the story!**

Clary's POV

It felt like my eyes were glued shut with cheese. My eyes were crusty and I had to blink more than a few times to actually see properly. When my vision came to surface, I noticed a boy sleeping next to my cot. Wait- cot? Where was I? I looked at the medical tray next to me and saw a small rock. I aimed and threw the rock at the boy's head. It hit him and he woke up, startled. His gaze locked on mine and he quickly said, "Redhead now awakes from her slumber." Cautiously, I picked the other rock up from the tray and threw it harder. He glared and I grinned but asked, "So, where am I? Is this some mental asylum! I'm not mental!" He chuckled and said, "My name's Percy. This is Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods. Judging on how you got past the barrier, I'd say you are 90..err...umm...7..no..6..wait, no...2...yes..92% demigod." I raised both eyebrows at him and he raised just one. I fumed about skills to raise eyebrows and asked, "Why 92%? Who's your godly parent? How long was I out?"

"You were out for five days, I just guessed the percentage-y thingy, and My godly parent is Poseidon, God of the seas, creator of horses, and Earth-shaker." he stated proudly. I grinned and said, "So...I guess it's time for me to get out of this bed." I got up, but I felt like I was going to vomit all over Percy. He seemed to read my expression and said, "Not the shirt, not the shirt. Here Clary, Eat some of this." He handed me a square that looked like a brownie and I ate it.

"OMFG!" I said in shock. The brownie square thing-y didn't taste like a brownie. It tasted like an apple, green and cool, crisp and sweet-just like the apple Jace and I shared on my birthday when I first met him. Forget him though, I turned to Percy and asked, "What is this? How did you know my name? I don't think I told it to you." He smirked and responded, "That, my dear redhead, is Ambrosia, the food of the gods. Demigods can only eat small portions of it or else it'll burn up our insides. I knew your name because I read it off the inside of your bag and on the bracelet around your wrist."

"You can read?" I asked teasingly. He stuck his tongue out at me and ran outside. I ran too, just to keep up when I saw the outside of the camp. It was gorgeous. He stretched out his arms and grinned when he saw a blond girl with a ponytail and a dagger walk up to him. She told me, "Excuse me, this is my boyfriend." I didn't feel any attraction to Percy whatsoever and responded, "That's nice. I'm Clary, the girl who thinks Percy is annoying and has no attraction to him whatsoever." Percy said, "You wound me so! I'm not annoying and I'm very attractive!" I grinned and turned to the girl.

"In that case, Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Sorry about the harsh welcome, Percy here is just very stupid sometimes and doesn't know when he is falling for a girl's charms." Annabeth and I shook each others hand and Percy wailed in the background, "What day is it, may I ask? Oh, it's just be mean to Percy day! Oh, that's just splendid! Why, today I get hit with rocks, and get told by a redhead short enough to be mistaken for a twelve year old! My own dear GIRLFRIEND is being mean to me!" Annabeth grinned and turned around to face him. She said, "Flying Blue cookie 3 feet above you!" Percy was then quiet and he said, "Wha- Where!" Annabeth snickered and he dropped his bottom lip. We then cracked up and he shouted out, "I am so mad at you right now!" while shaking his pointer finger at both of us.

"Can it, Seaweed Brain. Anyway Clary, let me show you to the Big House." We walked there quickly with Percy still fuming about us being so cruel to him. When we got there, there were two men sitting on the porch. One man had his arms over his earsand was in a wheelchair and the other one kept whining about the prices of leapord print pants these days. Annabeth stated, "Chiron. Here is the newest camper." Chiron looked at me and got up. I didn't expect to see horse legs sprout beneath him.

**(I was going to end it here, but I'm not that cruel. Only for the best.)**

"Hello, you must be Clary." Chiron greeted. I shook his hand. He frowned and I started to worry that I shook his hand the wrong way. What if he kicked me with those massive horse legs?

"You are different, Clary Fray. Your aura is like no other demigod I have ever met before." I think old Chiron has found out about my shadowhunter side of me. He gasped, "Nephilim. The first of her kind!" Yup, he did find out about my shadowhunter side. I grinned akwardly and Annabeth panicked and said, "Well, we've got to go. I want to introduce her to my friends!" She pulled my arm and I followed. The leopard print pants guy said, "No." Annabeth stopped right in her tracks and twirled around. I could tell she was scared. She greeted him, "Mr. D."

He stared at me and something glinted in his eyes and Mr. D dismissed us. Annabeth ran like Thanatos was after us. Ha, I could get used to this Greek, mythological slang.

Annabeth said, "Spill." Although I'd just met her, I felt like I could trust her. I told her and Percy everything about my shadowhunter introduction life, being glamoured for 15 years of my life and whatever happened up until today. We walked to the campfire and Before I could sit down, people started bowing. I fumed and muttered, "Nice way how to treat someone on their first day. Pretend their all royalty until they fall and continue to hurt them." Percy stifled a laugh and Annabeth chuckled and pointed up. I slowly lifted my head up and saw a green-ish, blue-ish trident holograph. I looked back at the crowd and said, "Joke's over. Take this thing off of the top of my head." People snickered and Chiron came over. He saw the sign and bowed instantly.

"_Hail, Clary Fray, Daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the seas, Creator of horses, Earth-shaker, and Storm Bringer. Hail Clary, Hail." _Chiron announced. I tried to poke the holograph and soon, it disappeared. I fist-pumped and Percy and Annabeth snickered. I walked over to them and noticed a small group surrounding them. I turned to Percy first. 

"Sup, my brother from another mother!" He grinned and fist-bumped me. He turned to others and said, "I finally got a sister, I finally got a sister, a sister, a sister, I finally got a sister!"they rolled their eyes and/or chuckled. I was introduced to these kids. There was:

Hazel- The curly haired, dark skinned girl who seemed like she was from 1930's to 1940's and daughter of Pluto

Frank- Hazel's boyfriend and son of Mars. He was Chinese-Canadian and he looked sort of baby-ish.

Leo- The hyperactive, elfish boy, who was Hispanic and a son of Hephaestus.

Piper- a daughter of Aphrodite who hated girly stuff and was part Cherokee.

And

Jason- Piper's boyfriend, a son of Jupiter, and blonde with shocking blue eyes.

I had a feeling that these friends were going to care and trust me with their lives, while vice-versa.

**So how was that? Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Now, I shall answer reviews!**

**AEDTFI- Thank you! You were right so round of applause for you!:)**

**Assassin-Cheshire**** – Wow, thanks! Your so kind!**

**Guest- Thanks! All of you are too kind!**

**Stay awesome people! **


	3. Going Back Home After A Year

**Hello my faithful followers! This is a new update as you can all tell! Thanks for being so nice! I'm going to start a third story soon. It's going to be a PJO fanfic so look for it soon!**

**All PJO material goes to Rick Riordan and all TMI material goes to Cassandra Clare because I cannot write well, thus, not as amazing as them. I also do not own Fall Out Boy although that would be awesome.**

* * *

_One Year later..._

**Clary's POV**

"Percy! Annabeth! Oh, my poor virgin eyes! I'm blind! Water! I need water to heal my ruined vision!" I screeched. Currently, I've stepped into my cabin, only to be met with my older brother, Percy, and his girlfriend, Annabeth, making out. He was shirtless and his belt and zipper were open while Annabeth was also shirtless and her bra straps were going farther down her arms. They jumped apart and I covered my eyes and moaned in horror.

"Oh my gods Clary! Forget that you even saw anything! Sorry! Oh my gods!" Annabeth yelled while pulling up the straps of her bra and pulling on her orange, Camp Half-Blood tee. Percy pulled up his zipper and threw the belt onto the bed. I grumbled, "Well, I can't forget if you keep BLOODY reminding me! And apologizing! Gods!" Percy snickered and I regained my composure. Jerk. He said, "What brings to καμπίνα τρεις, dear sister?" I responded, "I live here." He said, "OH. Do you, now?" In response, I slapped him up the head. He yelled, "Hey! I'm older than you!" I rolled my eyes. He always had to bring up age differences. Just because he's eighteen and I'm seventeen does not count for the fact that I'm more mentally matured than him. At least I think so. Maybe. I'm not sure.

"Oh, hey look! It's dinnertime! And the last day of summer. But hey, there's food!" Annabeth said, breaking up the mental argument I was having with Percy. I regained my composure again and said, "That's what I came here for. We walked outside and were greeted by our friends. Leo and I were talking about candy and weapons and he was admiring my shadowhunter family and heritage. I, personally, hated that part of me. I ignored him for the rest of the shadowhunter part and he went over to his cabin to get a gizmo he created. It was supposed to make cookies and bubbles and ice cream at the same time. Awesome, isn't it! I was greeted by a good friend of mine. She was named Alexis, Greek for protector.

She, like I, had pale skin, and unlike me, had bottle blue eyes and Black hair and was sort of like a non-girly Isabelle Lightwood with Alec-like features. She was the daughter of Hermes and loved the colors sky blue and black. Her favorite weapon was a celestial bronze dagger. Alexis carried around about five at a time and could throw them with precise accuracy. Her mom died when she was 8, and she became an orphan. She eventually found her way to Camp Half-Blood at ten years old. Anyway, she dashed over to me and we started talking. She was coming back to New York with Percy and I. Percy thought of her like another sister because, when I first met her, she couldn't trust people she'd never met. Now, she was WAY more trusting.

We talked about donuts and ice cream, but soon separated ways to get to our tables. After dinner, we both went inside our cabins to pack and Percy was singing an annoying song about chicken and weasels. He also was singing about fish and french fries. Wierdo.

" Clare-bear, Oh Clare-bear! Let down your hair. Just kidding. You have a mane. And I don't want to touch your hair. It probably holds a bird or three in there." Alexis was standing outside with a white Jansport backpack that was decorated with band logos and drawings all over it. There were song titles and Band member names decorating the bag too. She was obsessed with Fall Out Boy and kept an iPod near her at all times. She even got me hooked onto their songs. I sing them. All the songs that were on it were Fall Out Boy, except for about eight. She sings them all the time and to be honest, her singing voice can be compared to an Apollo child's. Which means she does not suck. I jogged outside, pulling my backbpack onto my shoulders and looked at her.

"Black Converse, Black denim shorts, sky blue flowy-thingy tank top, black denim vest, and side braid. Not too shabby, not too girly. Normal you." I told her. She bowed in reply and analyzed me, "Side braid, Take Me To The Ocean graphic tank top, rolled up denim jeans, and blue converse. Not too horrendous, not too pretty. Average you." She finished. Annabeth grinned and said, "Got to go now. See you soon!" Percy waved goodbye and she gave him a peck on the cheek. He said bye and turned to us.

"Okay Clare-bear and Lexi. Hurry up. We has gots to go right this second because we need to tell Clary's step-dad Luke about her little family situation. If we don't, the world will go Ka-Bloosh. Understood? Good, let's go." Alexis rolled her eyes and plugged her ear buds into her beat up-blue iPod. She scrolled upwards and a song started playing. I could hear faint sounds of This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race playing. She sang some of the words and Percy just glared at her while she stuck out her tongue.

He hailed the Gray Sisters cab and I groaned. Lexi groaned too. Percy groaned too, but a lot louder. We got in anyways and the cab took us to Brooklyn, New York. Home of the New York Institute and Portal. To calm down, I scooted closer to Alexis and popped an ear bud into... well, my ear. We sang along to the rest of This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race starting from:

_I wrote the gospel on giving up_  
_(You look pretty sinking)_  
_But the real bombshells have already sunk_  
_(Primadonnas of the gutter)_  
_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep_  
_Crashing not like heaps of cars*,_  
_No, more like p-p-p-parties_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_This bandwagon's full_  
_Please, catch another_

_I'm a leading man_  
_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_  
_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_  
_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_  
_Oh so intricate_

_Yeahh..._  
_Whoa-ohh_

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love_  
_And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough_  
_Sing, until your lungs give out_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_(Now you)_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_(Wear out the groove)_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_(Sing out loud)_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_(Oh, oh)_  
_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm a leading man_  
_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_  
_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_  
_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

We grinned afterward and I looked out the window. Percy rolled his eyes laughed anyway. He then told the Gray Sisters to drop us off at Luke's bookstore.

As I walked in, I could feel Luke's presence. I went in the bathroom and called him. _Riiiiiiinnnnggg! _Gods, the phone was shrill. He picked up and I said, "Luke, my taxi's close by. Come quick! Bye!" I quickly turned my phone off and dashed to the front, where Percy and Alexis were taking their bags. I grabbed my backpack and back flipped onto the front porch. Luke opened the door and hugged me really hard. It was painful but not really. I was used to pain starting from when I was attacked for the first time as a shadowhunter. He asked, "How was Camp! Who are these people! I missed you! Simon missed you!" I grinned and said, "This is Alexis and Percy. They are like siblings to me, Camp was awesome, and where's Simon! By the way, I need to tell you and Simon something after dinner. Can Percy's mom come over?" Luke responded with, "Okay, you can tell us anything, and yes, Percy's mom can come for dinner." I grinned and fist pumped.

Suddenly, Simon ran into the room saying, "I heard my name! Who are these people? Clary! I missed you! You look different1 Your no longer queen of the midgets!" I grinned, "A whole 5 feet and six inches! This is Alexis and Percy. Percy's the stupid one in the group. Alexis is the fangirl and the music lover. Simon, they're my friends, and I need to tell you something after dinner. Okay?" Simon looked at Alexis and Percy and said, "Okay. Hello Percy and Alexis. I am Simon. I was made in Brooklyn and I am so awesome." Alexis and Percy turned to each other and Alexis asked, "Είναι σοβαρός? (Translation: Greek for, "Is he serious?")" Percy responded with, "Νομίζω ότι είναι. (Translation: Greek for, "I think he is.")" Simon just looked confused. And I laughed. Simon asked, "Did they speak Chinese? I thought you said Percy was stupid!" Percy said, "Oh. That's what you meant when you said "Percy's the stupid one in the group. I was so confused." Simon then muttered, "I see it now." I said, "That's their home language. Their dads both spoke Greek." Simon just went_ OHHH._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Simon was nice. We both exchanged stories of Clary and her stupid moments and laughed at her turning cherry red. I grinned at Alexa who was in the corner and playing with my camp necklace. _Wait, what?_ I walked over to her and took my camp necklace back. She just grinned innocently. Simon tried flirting with her but she spoke like Reyna would have spoken. Ignorant of flirting and only responsive to questions. I saw Simon just give up and snickered. She snickered back. Luke opened, then poked his head through the door and my mom stepped in.

"Smells like something is burning. Hello Percy. My baby has grown so much! This must be Clary. How are you Alexis?" Alexis said, "Fine." Clary shook my mom's hand and I blushed furiously due to my mom calling me her baby. My mom quickly ran into the kitchen and I heard the clanging of pots and pans while she literally fixed dinner. Luke said, "Thank the Angel." and I saw Clary cringe a bit. Alexis turned on the TV and remembered something. She flipped through the channels until we were watching a Fall Out Boy concert. They were performing live and Alexis _YESSSED_ really loud and went up to Clary and gave her the tightest hug. Simon looked amused and I watched as they sang Rat A Tat and other songs. Of course, Alexis sang every word. Clary couldn't help but join in. A golden boy walked inside the room during What A Catch, Donnie. Clary and Alexis had grabbed each others arms and were singing together **(A/N Sorry, I'm listening to this and I just had to add it in.)** and Were happy.

"Well, what do we have here?"Gold Boy asked. Clary looked startled and said, "Jace." He said, "Didn't you miss me?" She said, "What do you want?" He said, "I can't come over to my favorite red-head's house?" She mumbled something that sounded like, "Not really..." Alexis was not listening to anything but only grinning and sang out:

_I've got troubled thoughts and the self esteem to match_

_What a catch_

_What a catch_

Clary was happy and ignored Jace and he watched as she sang as well. They both joined in at the end and I have to say they sounded awesome. Clary ended the song soon. They shut the TV off and Simon said, "Didn't know you had it in you Fray." She grinned and replied, "Neither did I."

* * *

(Time Skip After Dinner)

* * *

After We ate Mom's amazing dinner. She told Alexis and Clary, "You both sing amazing!" Clary and Alexis both turned their heads down at the table and said thanks quietly. Then Alexis started talking about FOB. She talked about how amazing the singer's voice was, how they looked onstage, etc. when Jace butted in.

"I didn't think they were awesome. How do you stand listening to their music? It's crap!" Alexis looked at him with anger in her eyes and said, "Do NOT ever talk to me! You cannot be forgiven!" Clary turned to Luke and asked Jace to leave. He looked offended but got up angrily and left.

"Luke, Simon, do you know about the Greek Gods?" Clary asked nervously. Simon replied, "Who doesn't?" Clary said, "Luke, Simon, I'm the daughter of one." Luke said, "That can't be possible! Your mother would never had cheated on Valentine!" I said, "She did. I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Percy is my brother. Alexis is more like a niece. She's a daughter of Hermes." Simon looked at Clary and said, "I believe you." Luke said, "That can't be possible!" Clary said, "Luke, It's true. Look." She reached towards the glass of water nearby and placed it in front of her. She then cut her hand from one side of her palm to another and dipped her fingers into the water. It began to climb up her hand and healed the cuts.

"Okay. I believe you." Luke said. And he said, "What can a daughter of Hermes do?" Alexis said, "This."

In a millisecond, she held up Luke's glasses which were perched on his nose before. She grinned and Luke touched his Face. His glasses were not there. He said, "Nice." She said, "I'm also really fast and play awesome pranks. My brothers are the infamous Stoll twins of Camp Half-Blood. I help them more than half the time. I also stole the very mysterious Nico DiAngelo's jeans and Clarrise LaRue's jacket. They were wearing these articles of clothing at the time. Oh, and whenever I touch a lock on a locked item, the gears shift letting me open the thing. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods like Clary, Percy, and I." Luke looked sorta funny after hearing that.

"Luke? Can Alexis stay here tonight?" Luke nodded and Mom said, "Let's go Percy. Goodnight Alexis and Clary. Nice meeting you, Clary." Clary nodded and both girls waved by at my mom.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. If I have any Fall Out Boy Fans, please review! Also, I will ask a question and who ever answers it will get virtual treats! Alright first question ever! **

**What are all the names of Fall Out Boy's band members?**

**and**

**What is my favorite color and one of my five favorite songs? (They're all FOB)**

* * *

**Now to answer to reviews!**

**AEDTFI- Thank you again! You are so awesome! I'll PM you the details of the "Thing" I told you about. Thanks again! (::) I forgot to give you your cookie last time. :)**

**Vicky Tzalachani log out- You really were very nice. I do try to update as much as I can and Lately, I'm still in school. This week I get out but I have finals. :)**

**heikaikki- Thank you. I hope this was enough words to fulfill your desires. Again, I do try to update frequently, but this is my last week of school and I still have math finals and all that stuff. :)**

**Maddie- Thank You! :)**

**PLEEEEEEEASE- I do try. Again, Finals. Afterward, I'll update as frequently as I can. I can't really say anything to the word "UPDAAAAAAAAAAATE" so...Yeah.**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! Stay awesome!**


	4. Speaking with Jace after a year

**Hello, my faithful followers! I'm back! School is now finally over! Yay! So, all PJO and HoO stuff belongs to Rick Riordan and The TMI stuff belongs to Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!**

Clary POV

I woke up this morning and stretched out my arms. Alexis was humming in the room next to mine. I groaned and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw my red curls bunching around my face. Ugh. I looked like a freak. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth, then pulled on a T-shirt that said, "I'll Sock You If You Come Too Close," and some denim shorts. I had filled out and grew a bit taller and looked more like my mom. My poor mom who was in a magic-induced coma. Alexis barged into my room and I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"C'mon! We need to get going! Percy's here and he said we are going to eat cookies! And Pizza! And Whatever junk food we find in different restaurants!" I grinned again and threw on my backpack. I grabbed my Leo-made phone from it's charger and dashed out the front door, with Alexis following close behind. Percy immediately dashed over to us and said, "Are you ready! Let's go! Du-du-du-du Dora!" He turned to the two of us and we both shook our heads to say no. He smiled and said, "Well, my singing is better than _THE_ Fall Out Boy's lead singer." That was definitely directed to Alexis. She frowned and said, "Not a chance. You suck at singing. Even Annabeth said so. Oh, and Sugar, you're going down." He glared and did the manliest thing ever- He stuck out his tongue. _Oh my gods, you can feel the manliness. Note the Sarcasm._ Alexis made a face at Percy and stuck her tongue out as well. I smiled slightly at her use of a song quote.

Alexis' POV

Percy looked confused and I smirked slightly. Ha Ha. Sucks for him. He pouted and I said, "Butthead." Clary had that _I know what you did just there _ look on her face. I smiled more and Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Percy? So, you know how it's been about, what, six years, since I've been out in the real world?" I asked him. He nodded yes. I continued, "Well can we go to a concert? I've heard of how they are like, and watched recordings, but I've never had the time to go to one. I only go on quests therefore-" He grinned and told me, "I was scared you would ask this and so I asked an Apollo kid, who told me. He can tell minor events in the future. So I bought tickets to your favorite band. We'll go tonight." I hugged Percy and he said, "I'm dead! Air has been taken away from my poor lungs! Poor, poor me!" Clary giggled and we walked into a nearby coffee shop. I bought a small hot chocolate. Percy bought another small hot chocolate, and Clary bought a medium black coffee- _ Black, like her soul, _I mentally said. She noticed the look on my face and snickered.

We walked out of the coffee shop, and went to Central Park. I smiled as Percy shoved Clary to the side closer to me and told her, "I don't want to sit next to the evil witch of the west. She's evil!" I grinned and said, "BOO!" And held up his wallet. He tried to reach for it and I began rifling through it. I found a twenty dollar bill. Percy moved past Clary and plopped down next to me. He took the wallet back and sat back down in his previous spot. Clary leaned her head on his shoulder and looked deep into thought. I tossed the twenty back at him. He looked at the twenty when Clary perked her head up like she had seen something.

Clary's POV

I saw a flash of gold from where I was seated. The flash quickly disappeared behind some trees. I got up and pulled out my own sword. It was a pen, like Percy's, but it was a fountain pen, not a ballpoint pen. Learn the difference people! Just kidding. It doesn't really matter. I uncapped it and the sword popped out. The flash of gold quickly popped out and said, "Hi Clary." I dropped the sword in shock. It was Jace. He was following me. I asked, "Why are you following me?" He smirked and said, "I can't say hi to my favorite redhead?" I shook my head to say no.

"You abandoned me here whilst you were of fighting Valentine in Idris. I went, you told me I was useless. And that was AFTER I walked in on you making out with that girl with the pointy chin, Aline. Do you know how I felt that day? Do ya? I ran. I came back here. I almost died because of falling into Lake Lyn just to fight by your side, but that's all I got. Wow. Yes Jace, I fell in. I hallucinated my own grave when we passed by the Silent City's Idris location. It said I would _DIE_ last year. And Now, your freaking STALKING ME?" I ranted. Jace looked a bit disappointed and I felt really smug. He turned around to leave and I went back to where Alexis and Percy were arguing about chicken and turkey. Once they saw me, they got up, and we left the park with out saying any words.

**Sorry It was so short! I didn't have much inspiration and this is more of a filler chapter. Now I will answer to reviews.**

**AEDTFI-**** Same here! My favorite song is Alone Together. I honestly wish they would use the longer song titles again. Those amuse me.**

**Skytooth-**** You'll need to find out and keep reading. ;) Thank you!**

**Combatbootchic12-**** Thank You!**

**So I'm sorry this is two weeks overdue. I'll be doing Q&A and submit any ideas you have in the review box!**

**Review, Favorite and follow!**


	5. The Institute and a Prank

**Hi! I'm Back! If you are enjoying this story, check out my other story, Praetor At High School! All PJO/HoO Stuff belongs to Rick Riordan and all TMI stuff belongs to Cassandra Clare! Now begin!**

* * *

Clary POV

I pulled Alexis and Percy's sleeves when we got closer to the Institute. I told them, "I saw Jace today." I got mixed reactions.

Alexis: "I'm going to kill that Jerk! Nobody treats Little Clary like that! He was pissed! No one needs to get that pissed off at someone for going somewhere they weren't supposed to, unless you are their parents! And he sure as Hades is not your dad, mom, or step-dad!"

and

Percy: "What did he do! What did he say? Are you okay? We don't have to talk to him, If you don't want to."

I smiled slightly at the both of them. They were great. I responded with, "No, I'm fine. Lex, Don't kill him. Think happy thoughts. Think thoughts about stealing, and dagger throwing, and pranking, and that time you glued Travis's hat to his head. Happy thoughts." She calmed down instantly. I smiled and Percy said, "Why did I miss that!"

"Because you suck!" Alexis told him. He glared at her. I stifled a giggle. She smiled and he grinned. We walked up the steps of the Institute and I pushed the door open. I turned down one of the various hallways, Percy and Alexis following close behind. I was back at the Institute. I smelled poison and horrendous stuff coming from the kitchen. I tiptoed inside and Alexis and Percy did to.

At least Percy tried.

He stumbled and almost fell face first into the ground. Lex and I needed to pull him so Isabelle wouldn't hear us.

Isabelle left the room soon and shut the door. Alexis quickly ran inside and took the pot of the stove. She then proceeded to dump the contents onto a nearby chair. I watched as she pulled a dagger out of her vest and took vegetables and chopped them up. She then walked out of the room and I followed. She did some odd locky thingy and manipulated the mist to make the door not open with an opening rune.

Alexis came back into the room and finished cooking. She put the food she made into the pot she had emptied and cleaned the other pot. She put the other pot back where it was and waited. I then realized Jace sat in the chair with the "FOOD" on it and covered my mouth to stop laughing. I looked in the pot and noticed It was soup.

Percy and I hid somewhere and watched as Alexis then taped a Party Popper to the door. We escaped through the opposite door. **(A/N There is a link on my profile that shows the party popper prank.) **Percy caught on with the prank and manipulated the mist to make Isabelle's door open easily. We listened at the door and heard the clacking of her tall heels.

I smiled and heard the door open. Alexis grinned evilly as the Party Popper went off. Percy laughed quietly when he heard her shriek. I heard Isabelle's footsteps approach the oven and look at the soup. I heard her gasp of surprise and say, "I will wait this long next time!"

I decided to play my part in this prank as well. I new the soup had water in it, so I made the soup float up in the air and grinned madly when I heard Izzy scream. Alexis and Percy taped a party popper to our side of the door and ran by the door. I made the soup go back in the pot and laughed. Izzy's steps echoed and she opened the door only to be greeted with another party popper. Percy cracked up at her shriek of frustration and we dashed out of the front door.

We ran down the block far enough to think we were still walking there and stopped. We began to walk to the Institute. When we got to the front door, I knocked and Isabelle opened the door. She yelled my name really loud and hugged me. We then stepped inside and I told her, "Let me introduce you to my other family..."

**Review, Follow, and favorite! Hope you guys will like this. It's sort of a filler chapter. Now for reviews!**

**AEDTFI****- Patrick's voice is marvelous, isn't it. I'm a huge fan of them. Huge fan.**

**Sky Tooth-**** I'll get to the question shortly. Thanks anyway!**

**Guest-**** Thank you so much! I love reviews like this! I seriously do!**

**Jenna-**** Hahaha, your review made me laugh so hard! I don't giggle so I know how you feel! I just tend to write giggle a lot... I love your review and hope you liked this chapter!**

**Question of the day: What is your favorite book/ series?**


	6. Concert: Part 1

**GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, all PJO/HoO stuff belongs to Rick Riordan and the TMI stuff belongs to Cassandra Clare. ON WITH THE SHOW! -**

**V**

**Clary's POV**

Isabelle looked at Lexi and Percy stone-faced. Oh No. SHE HATES THEM ALREADY AND NOW WE HAVE TO MOVE TO CHICAGO AND CHANGE OUR NAMES TO ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, ESTEBAN JULIO RICARDO MONTOYA DE LA ROSA RAMIREZ, and SOPHIE SO WE WON'T GET HUNTED BY THE NEW YORK SHADOWHUNTERS! **(Whoever knows where the first two names are from will get virtual cookies.)**

Wait, What? Never mind. Alexis shook Isabelle's hand and smiled. Isabelle smiled back and shook her hand as well. She then looked at Percy flirtatiously and told me, "Well, get your family inside! Welcome to the New York Institute people!"

"It is pretty dam cold out here." Percy said rather jokingly. I didn't get it so I pushed him inside and Isabelle smiled seductively at him again.

"What's your name, emerald eyes?" She asked him.

"My name's not emerald eyes! It's Percy." he stated. Oh my gods, he is just... so... ugh. She looked at him oddly and held out her hand and said, "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. You can call me."

"Call you what?" Percy asked. He was really confused. Really. Isabelle rolled her eyes and gave him her number. He squinted at the piece of paper and asked me for help. I told him the numerals. He then made a sound much like this: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OOOOHHHHHHHH. -_-

Dumb nut. He glared at me, then stomped out the door. I guess I said that out loud. Isabelle looked confused as well, probably, at the fact that Percy couldn't read that well. I simply told her, "Dyslexia. And ADHD."

"Hi, I'm Alexis. Lexi if saying Alexis is too much of a hassle. I also have ADHD and Dyslexia. Like Percy." Alexis stated.

Isabelle shook Alexis's hand and looked at me afterwards. I told her, "I found out that I have ADHD as well. But no Dyslexia. Greek comes easily to me." She just nodded and said, "Cool." I looked over at Percy and Alexis, who was looking at Percy's watch.

* * *

Alexis's POV

Percy checked his watch. It was 6:00 PM. Time to go. TO THE CONCERT! I CAN'T EVEN QWDFNUIWERGHFWJCFNUISDFRA329U423KOEJ0DNASJ319M!

He told Clary, "Time to go Clare." Isabelle asked Clary, "WAIT. Is he your boyfriend?" Clary pulled a face and screetched, "EWW! NO! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

I pulled her arm and said, "Well, It's nice meeting you but we have to go. Really fast. And get ready. For something big. Concert. Bye. Later. Adios. Bye." Stupid. I did it again! My crazy fangirl vibes and distorted words! UGH! Never mind. Clary yelled a quick bye and tugged me towards Luke's house. Percy went to his apartment to change.

* * *

Jace's POV

I overheard Clary and that Alexis girl talking about a concert. That boy that they were with was taking them. Maybe that was Clary's boyfriend. Maybe she really, really hated me. I wonder what would happen if I confessed my feelings.

I had defeated Valentine, but that Sebastian boy was still around. Yes, we had encountered a boy named Sebastian back in Idris. He was working for Valentine and claimed to be Valentine's son. Valentine told me that Hodge and him had cut me out of my dead mom's stomach. He told me I was never his real son. I wasn't Clary's brother.

It meant that there was nothing wrong with me being in love with Clary. Except for the fact that she probably hated me! I am going to follow them to the concert. I am going to try to win my Clary back. I am going to tell Clary we aren't actual siblings. That would make life a bit more easy. She and I will be in love and we will be happy after that...

* * *

-An Hour later-

* * *

Percy's POV

I wish Annabeth was here :(

* * *

Clary's POV

I yelled at Alexis to come already and hurry. I tugged on the hem of my shirt; she was taking FOREVER! I heard someone tripping down the hall. It was Lex. She was tugging on a pair of dark gray Vans. She was wearing black jeans, A black FOB tee, A denim vest with gray sleeves thing, and had a gray backpack slung across her shoulders. A fedora was placed on her head. I grinned and rolled the sleeves of my sweater to my elbows. **(Both their outfits are at the very bottom of my profile.)**

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She replied. I grinned and we walked out onto the porch, where Percy was. He held up meet and greet passes and said, "Apollo himself might have helped me with my little... problem." Alexis Smiled and tackled him in a hug.

"HAHAHAHA! ThanksSoMuchForTakingUsAndYouAreSoAwesome, JustUgh, Don'tStopBeingAmazing! Percy smiled as she hugged him and rolled his eyes.

I hugged him too, because he's an awesome older brother and deserved it. He really did. He hailed a taxi and we climbed in and sped off. To The Venue We Come!

* * *

Jace's POV

I watched as their Taxi sped off from Eric's van. Simon sat in the driver's seat banging his head up and down to his band's "Music".

I nudged him and said, "Their going! Follow them! You can stay in the van, I'll watch them." Simon nodded. He only came because he had nothing else to do. I didn't want to take Izzy because she listens to 1D (**A/N Sorry If I have any Directioners reading this, it just popped into my head.**) I would prefer listening to 1D rather than Fall Out Boy.

Simon drove a couple cars behind their taxi and we followed them to the venue. I watched as Clary, Alexis, and the Percy guy walked out of the Taxi and into the venue. It wasn't concert time yet, only seven.

Yes, I did my research.

I made sure I was extremely glamoured. I even had Izzy straighten my hair and blue colored contacts in case the glamour wore off. I wore a leather jacket, a black shirt, and jeans. I did wear my extremely sexy combat boots. I was unrecognizable. Incognito.

Clary and Alexis were buying merchandise. Alexis was holding two band tees and handing money to a man. Clary had a tee shirt in her hand as well. She soon forked the money over to the man and the two girls stuffed their shirts into their backpacks.

Clary had grown. She was more muscular and less of the skinny twig I remember. Her hair was longer and her skin was more tanned. Not extremely though. She was beautiful.

I glared at a guy who was checking her out and walked closer to them. Just as I got there, The two left. Dammit. This is going to be harder than I thought, especially if she keeps moving.

**So How was that you guys? I will update soon, because I feel horrible for not updating. Now for reviews:**

**AEDTFI****- Ha ha ha yes. He is. Thanks for the part about my other story! That brought a smile to my face. (::) You get a cookie because you deserve one.**

**Guest****- Wow. People, that is a fine show of dedication for a fanfic.**

**Guest****- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your review made me laugh so hard! **

**Guest-**** Am I? So I'm not doing anything wrong then, huh?**

**Question of the update- **

**What's your favorite TV show?**


	7. Concert: Part 2

**Hey You Guys! So... Four reviews in only two days, huh? You guys seriously made my day. It might not be much, but you seriously have no idea how happy this makes me. I also heard my favorite song on the radio. I am so happy, so I decided to write this for you all. All PJO/HoO stuff goes to Rick Riordan and all TMI stuff goes to Cassie Clare. I don't own FOB, only the plot.**

**On with the Show!**

Clary's POV

"OH! DARN!" Alexis yelled as we began to leave the merch table. I looked at her and asked, "What?"

"I forgot to buy that hoodie!" She replied. I rolled my eyes but grinned as she dragged me back, payed for the hoodie, and dragged me back to where Percy was.

"Can we get food?" Percy asked. I nodded in reply. He was begging. It was funny and I ruffled up his hair. He glared and I hugged him. He went and bought a snack. When I reached over to take some food from him, The pack thingy was empty. Grr.

"C'mon let's go!" Percy went and threw his trash away when I noticed a guy with tanned skin and straight blonde hair looking at me. I scrunched up my eyes. He sorta had that _Jace_ look.

Forget it, Clary.

I dashed towards Alexis and Percy, who were walking around and trying to find somewhere close to the stage. The opening act was New Politics. They were pretty good. I enjoyed their performance. I looked at Lexi and she was muttering, "Hurry up, I want to see them now!" I giggled and nudged her. Then she snapped back into reality. The opening act played until around 8:50.

People came and set the stage up for the opening acts. They pulled down a curtain and played a whole bunch of music videos. Alexis was awestruck when they played the trailer to the Youngblood Chronicles. Percy was interested as well. Paramore performed first. It was Monumentour after all. Hayley Williams' voice is amazing. It sounds even better than on record. I really liked when she sang Ignorance. Yes. The act was about an hour long.

Then, Fall Out Boy took the stage. Their intro was a little creepy, and Patrick, Pete, and Joe rose up from behind Andy. I heard the opening of the Phoenix and I couldn't help it anymore. When Patrick started to sing, I went nuts.

* * *

Alexis's POV

Patrick began to sing and Clary went nuts. I can't say I didn't do the same though. Even Percy seemed fascinated. I saw a blonde guy checking Clary out. He was close by. I though he was weird. He seemed so _stalker-y_.

The song ended soon and I smiled. Percy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You win. They are officially one of my favorite musicians." I grinned. I won this battle. YESSSSSSSSSSS! I'm the winner! I can now cross something off my bucket list, which consists of:

Give up on life and become a Llama: Not happening anytime soon

Beat Percy in a competition or something that doesn't include having smarts: CHECK

Make someone blush or flush with anger and/or happiness: CHECK

Steal important stuff from tough people: CHECK

Play one of the greatest pranks ever with my bros, the Stolls: CHECK

Jump off Olympus and live: ...

Throw Drew Tanaka off of Olympus: Sometime next summer maybe

Eat a whole bucket of ice cream: … Sooner or later

And that's my bucket list.

* * *

Percy's POV

The show was interesting. Clary and Alexis were enjoying it. Very much so. Their songs were catchy and THE FIRE. SHOOTING OFF THE STAGE. LEO WOULD HAVE LOVED IT SO DAM MUCH. Dam, that got out of hand. Never mind.

Paramore was pretty good too. I though that Hayley's voice was awesome. It sounded so... Good!

The concert ended sooner or later and it was time for the meet and greet thing. Alexis was happy but she decided to play it cool.

"Don't wanna creep them out and make 'em think I'm a creepy stalker fan who knows how they clip their nails or put on their pants. I'd be pretty scared of meeting someone like that too." she said.

She's not a bad kid, she just seems like it! We walked towards the meet and greet area and Quickly enough, it was over. Alexis somehow persuaded them into signing her backpack. All of them. Wow, that girl's got skills. Like Piper. Just that Piper has an actual power, while she's more like a salesman. Persuading people like that. Just with basic words.

I smiled as we took pictures with Clary's camera. The two girls were happy and I was happy that I got to make my little sister and the friend she considers a sister happy. She's my other sister too, I guess.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jace's POV

I tried to sneak into the meet and greet place. Tried being the word. The bouncer/guard guy wouldn't let me in. Darn, my glamour wore off. Good thing I had the disguise. Good thing. Yes.

Alexis, Clary, and Percy proceeded to walk out of the tent/area place. The two girls looked pretty happy that they got to see them. The bands were okay. I overheard Clary ask Percy to take them somewhere. To Java Jones. Percy agreed and Clary hugged him. Alexis joined in on the hug too.

I followed them to Java Jones. Yes, stalker much, I know. BY THE ANGEL, I WANT MY CLARY BACK SO MUCH!

* * *

**So... what do you think? I finally managed to update! I want to wish a particular guest, Crazy and Addicted Fan because she told me it's her birthday! So sing with me...**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday Crazy and Addicted Fan (O-O)**

**Happy birthday to you! (CHACHACHA)**

**Now for reviews!**

**AEDTFI- Hahaha! First person to respond! You get a virtual cookie! (::) and because you are a daughter of Athena and are so awesome and the first, you get an awesome owl! **

**[0v 0]**

**( _ ( |**

**-"- " - Okay, I tried.**

**Annalise Lovelace- You get another virtual cookie! (::) I love Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Their so funny! Esteban was always my favorite character.**

**Hello-**** Hello Hello. Okay that was awkward. I loved this review. You guys are the best people ever.**

**Slrose3025-**** Hi. Thanks for saying your favorite TV show. I try to update faster but I'm a lazy person. I need to work on that.**

**Crazy and Addicted Fan (aka Guest)****- Love the username. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. You get a virtual cookie and here you go (::) and for being the birthday person, You get a rabbit.**

**( \ ( \**

**( - . - ) Again, I tried.**

***_ (") (")**

**Review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


End file.
